


I'm In Heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Age Difference, Evashipping, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Gratuitous Japanese, Love Confessions, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asuka confesses to Rei.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first femslash fic ever (I would've been 13/14?) and even if it's... _painful_ to read, I thought I should archive it anyway. I worried that my friends would be, uh, upset by the admittedly kinda creepy harping on the age gap between Rei and Asuka so I'm posting it anonymously. This ship is still very near and dear to me, I hope I can work with them again one day. 
> 
> 2008 was another time, man.

Asuka smilied at the thirteen year old walking towards her. Her navy blue hair sparkled as the warm sun hit it. She felt nervous before the blunette came, but now...her stomach felt as if it was about to explode butterflies. Her knees were weak, and her bones were about to melt like butter. The blonde's heart began to pound..well..even harder anyways, she was scared that it would beat so hard that it would pop out of her chest, which was impossible. Her honey eyes scanned the young girl, who was now infront of her. She may be only thirteen, but...her body was already well-developed. Her breasts were probably a BB cup by now, her legs were long and lithe, she already had curves...all in the right places. Asuka envied how flawless Rei's skin was, and the creamy colour it seemed to have, when she was the Saotome's age...well never mind.  
  
"Oi Asuka-san!" Rei chirped, being cheerful as usual, like how she was whenever she seen the lovable Osiris Red student, Yuki Judai. Her eyes seemed to light up, whenever she saw the boy. During classes, she had a habit of staring at the boy, longing and admiration in those dark eyes. How Asuka seemed to yearn for Rei to look at her like that. Asuka had feelings for Judai as well, his smile and voice were usually the last things she thought about before she went to sleep. When she first saw him, during the duel with Chronos de Medici...she felt warm and tingly inside. But...those feelings slowly started to fade, when Rei had come back to the Academy. When the teen had met the child the first time, she admired how much she was willing to do for her crush and felt strange when she only waved goodbye to Judai...which was understandble of course, she was in love with him any ways. Asuka wanted Rei to stick around the island a little longer, but understood that she needed to get back to home.  
  
"Asuka-san?"  
  
"Oh..sorry."  
  
"...You called me, what'd you want? To duel? I'd love that if that's what you wanted!"  
  
A duel, yes..a duel. There was a duel going between her mind and heart right now. Her mind kept saying it was wrong to like a girl...a girl that is four years younger, but her heart was all for holding the girl, kissing her, caressing her..doing...bad things to her.  
  
"Umm..No..I..actually wanted to tell you something.."  
  
"Oh..alright!" Rei giggled, that bright smile of hers sparkling again. Asuka's heart throbbed even more now. "...Asuka-san...you seem distracted" a sweatdrop ran across both of the girls' heads. Okay Asuka...out with it... the Tenjoiun thought, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Why am I so nervous...I'm not usually like this...  
  
"I...l..think I li-" her words were cut off by a surprise embrace.  
  
"Like you?" Rei spoke, her voice wasn't shaky...at all. It sounded confident, and relived.  
  
Asuka fell silent. The young woman blinked so many times that even the genius, Daichi Misawa, would've lost count. The Tenjouin could've sworn that she felt her heart stop for a second. Asuka's golden eyes looked at Rei's lips...so kissable, so sweet, so beautiful. Those lips looked like a pink, budding flower to the love sick girl.  
  
"...I...like you too."  
  
Asuka felt like her heart explode, as if millions of tiny, red, heart-shaped shards stabbed her chest...which felt...wonderful. Asuka felt like wrapping her arms around Rei's small, curvy body. Rei just stood there, smiling at Asuka, the redness on that face was extremely noticable. The older teen finally gathered the courage, she told her legs to move, which they didn't seem to respond...well not right away. Those blue high-heeled boots clicked on the hard ground. She stopped right infront of Rei, her notiably larger breasts were...kinda in the younger girl's face. A blush creeped up Asuka's neck, making her feel really hot.  
  
"..G..Gomen..." the Tenjouin said as she bent down a bit. Now her golden eyes were staring right into Rei's deep blue ones. She smilied, which made Rei's face a little redder, the girl then felt her own smile spread across her face. Rei's hand touched Asuka's left cheek, brushing lightly across it. She smilied when she saw that creamy colour turn into a bright pink. The thirteen year old's heart was throbbing so hard at this moment. Her chest was tight, and found it a bit hard to breathe but still managed. She continued to stroke her friend's face, smiling faintly.  
  
Asuka shuddered a bit at Rei's touch, but it was obvious that she enjoyed it. A sigh of pleasure escaped her, causing Rei to smile brightly. Rei's actions were cut off from a sudden embrace, she felt warm, tingles, butterflies and...loved. The younger girl wrapped her arms around Asuka's shoulders as the other wrapped her arms around her waist. Rei enjoyed the comfortable warmth radiating from Asuka, she nuzzled her new lover. Asuka smilied, her heart was still beating pretty fast but...it wasn't out of nervousness anymore. It was out of pleasure and affection.  
  
Rei was now Asuka's. Not Johan's. Not Ryo's. Not Manjoume's. Not even...Judai's. She was Asuka's. Nobody else's.  
  
Asuka was now Rei's. Not Manjoume's. Not Ryo's. Not Fubuki's. Not Sho's. Not Daichi's. Not even Judai's. She was Rei's. Nobody else's.  
  
Asuka's hands stroked Rei's back, her slender fingers twirling in her silky blue hair. She sighed, taking in Rei's scent, which smelled like...roses. Yes, Rei was now her Little Rose. She giggled slightly at that thought, doubting if Rei would allow her to even say that in public.  
  
Rei's feelings for Judai slowly, very slowly faded away at that moment. She thought about him for one last time, her affections would never be returned. She was now going to accept that, she wondered if Asuka had already accepted that a long time ago or not. Chasing after Judai was like chasing after a mirage, a feat that was impossible..unless he already loved you back...even if he did...he seemed too wound up in the saving the world thing. He was the kinda guy to not let his beloved be harmed, physically, mentally, emotionally...SPIRITUALlY. So he would let go of them and go on right ahead, not looking back...not wanting to see the crying face of the one he loved back.  
  
Maybe he loved Johan? Rei nor Asuka really knew. Asuka had questioned the boy's sexuality many times, but kept it to herself.  
  
Asuka's finger lifted Rei's chin. She stared into Rei's blue eyes, which were filled with yearning and love. Exactly how she looked at Judai.  
  
Rei smilied weakly, she stood on her tip-toes to be able to do this. Her lips then crashed onto Asuka's. Excitement pulsed through both girl's veins, Rei's fingers twitched along Asuka's face as she kissed her. Asuka felt like she was floating and falling at once. She had to bite her own tongue to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She tightend her arms around Rei to make sure she would fall into the now starry sky. Her craving for Rei's lips grew to unreasonable levels. But she knew that Rei wouldn't mind if she kissed her a numerous amount of times. Just like in the movies...there were fireworks between the two.  
  
Rei felt Asuka nibble lightly on her lower lip, blushing at what she realized what Asuka wanted. The younger girl slightly opened her mouth, letting Asuka's soft, pink flesh slip into her mouth. The girls' tongues swirled around eachother's, both of girls were obviously enjoying what the other was doing.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, the two broke apart. Asuka smilied at Rei, her hand brushing a little of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Aishiteru...Rei."  
  
"Aishiteru....Asuka"  
  
END


End file.
